1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable support apparatus for test heads used to test material hardness according to the Brinell method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The portable hardness tester disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,582 has been generally highly successful. However, problems do exist with the '582 apparatus, including relatively poor stability of the base supporting the test head, inability to replace elevating screws along which the test head support carriage travels, susceptibility to failure of the bearing carrying a rotatable shaft used for raising and lowering the carriage (with consequent jamming of the gear assembly which raises and lowers the carriage) and loosening of the spindle associated with a rear elevating screw resulting in rough operation during raising and lowering of the carriage and causing jamming of the gear train.